


Seven Wonders Drabbles

by BaratheonBabe



Category: American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaratheonBabe/pseuds/BaratheonBabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven 100 word drabbles for Zoe and Madison based on each of the seven wonders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Wonders Drabbles

Telekinesis -

Zoe and Madison sat on the table in the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn between them and the new Carrie on the T.V. 

“Carrie White could totally be a witch,” Zoe said aloud “or Matilda. I mean they never really SAY how they got magic powers.”

“Cordelia needs to move her ass before every mediocre which bitch with frizzy hair has their own movie franchise.”

“You mean like you?”

“Screw you,” she shrugged “At least know how to use some goddamn conditioner. Her shit looks like some fucking straw.” 

“Totally.”

 

Concilium -

Sometimes madison would steal a bottle of liquor and a deck of cards and she and Zoe would play a drinking game called Puppets. 

Before playing establish a safe word. You draw a card and take a shot. Then you use Consilium to make your opponent perform some act based on which card you drew. Draw strength, you make them carry you around the room. Draw death make them hurt themselves. Draw the lover you make them oragasm.

The game end when one of the players uses the safe word or when one player is too drunk to perform Consilium.

Transmutation -

“We could just apparate there.”

“You can’t apparate or disapparate in Hogwarts stupid,” Madison returned laying her head down. 

“I know you can apparate into the castle, I just didn’t know you couldn't disapparate…”

“Well you can’t.”

Madison’s mother hadn’t signed her hogsmeade permission slip all summer. Zoe had met Madison’s mother, she was a mess of a woman and she also knew she was abusive from Madison’s stories. 

She was a Slytherin and Zoe was in Gryffindor, but they’d had potions together since first year.

Zoe had her permission slip, but she’d stayed. It wouldn't be fun without Madison.

Divination - 

“Pick a color,” Madison said holding her fortune teller she’d made from the cutout in J-14 up to Zoe. 

“Um...Red.”

“R-E-D,” she held the fortune teller out to Zoe again “2 or 4?”

“This is stupid.”

Madison kicked the ground so hard she knocked over the bottle of pink nail polish Zoe had been using.

“It’s fun!”

“Is not!”

“Just pick a freaking number.”

It was midnight. All the other girls at Zoe’s slumber party were asleep in the living room. 

“Four.”

“One-Two-three-four...okay 1 or 3?”

“3.”

Madison unfolded the corner “Fortune tell says your a stupid bitch.”

Vitalum Vitalis  
-

There were beach balls, a stereo playing, weed and enough wine coolers to make a college football team vomit on their cleats in all the colors of the rainbow.

Zoe slipped and fell into the shallow end hitting her head at the bottom. She floated to the top, face down. 

Madison Crouched next to the pool “Move you ass!” she shouted pointing to Kyle who was nearest to Zoe “bring her here! Now! And someone call an ambulance!”

Madison held her mouth over her’s and pushed air out of her own lungs and into Zoe’s.

Zoe coughed up the water.

Desensium -

“What can you do?” she asked? 

“I can help you dig a hole.”

Zoe convinced Misty to try. She pushed down on Madison’s stomach and Misty to her head in both hands. It wasn’t working. Zoe shook Madison’s stinking body. She wouldn't wake up.

Zoe helped Misty lay out Madison on the table and pulled back the tarp.

“What can you do?”

“I can help you dig a hole.”

In the middle of pushing down on Madison’s stomach again Zoe remembered. This wasn’t real, it was the nether world. Madison was alive. She shook herself awake now, with a gasp.

 

Pyrokinesis - 

“God damn it!” Madison exclaimed stomping her foot. 

“Hey! Kids party!” Zoe shouted riffling through the kitchen drawer “Watch your language.”

“Sorry. I’ll my god damn mouth.”

Their little girl Fianna, roughly named for Fionna was turning five today and they had forgotten a lighter. 

“If I could just-”

Zoe interrupted “NOT with her school friends Mads.”

“It’s okay,” Fianna said sitting at the head of the table “I’ve got it!”

She rose up her little hand over the cake and the spiral of pink candles on top lit themselves one by one. The other children screamed and ran. 

“Well, I guess it’s home school until Robichaux’s.”


End file.
